Martin Garrix
thumb|Martin Garrix beim Midsummer White Festival 2013 Martin Garrix (* 14. Mai 1996 in Amstelveen; eigentlich Martijn Garritsen) ist ein niederländischer DJ und Musikproduzent, der im Jahre 2013 mit dem Lied Animals seinen internationalen Durchbruch hatte. Er ist nicht nur in den Bereichen des Electro- und Dutch House aktiv, sondern vertritt auch das Genre Progressive House. Er ist außerdem unter seinem zweiten Künstlernamen GRX bekannt. Karriere Kindheit Martin Garrix lernte ab dem Alter von vier Jahren das Gitarrespielen. Als er acht Jahre alt war, fasste er den Entschluss, später einmal DJ zu werden, nachdem er Tiësto bei den Olympischen Spielen in Athen gesehen hatte. Garrix machte seinen Abschluss an der Hermann Brood Academy, einer speziellen Schule für Musikproduktion. 2012: Musikalische Anfänge Um im Musikbusiness Fuß zu fassen, produzierte Martin Garrix einen Track als Ghost Producer. Wie er dem DJ Magazine 2013 verriet, wurde dieser Song, dessen Namen er nicht sagen darf, von Spinnin’ Records veröffentlicht und wurde ein großer Erfolg.Martin Garrix im Interview mit dem DJ Magazine „Sie Records – Anm. fanden heraus, dass ich ihn gemacht habe, und luden mich in ihr Büro ein und ich spielte ihnen meine anderen Sachen vor“, erzählte Garrix in dem Interview. Daraufhin sei er bei Spinnin’ Records unter Vertrag genommen worden. Zunächst folgte im September 2012 die Solo-Single Keygen. Gemeinsam mit Julian Jordan veröffentlichte Garrix dann im November 2012 den Track BFAM. Im selben Jahr produzierte er außerdem für Christina Aguilera einen Remix des Liedes Your Body, der auf der Deluxe-Version ihres Albums Lotus veröffentlicht wurde, sowie einen Remix für Roy Gates' Titel Midnight Sun 2.0. 2013: Musikalischer Durchbruch, Animals & Wizard Im Februar 2013 veröffentlichte Martin Garrix zusammen mit Sidney Samson den Track Torrent, welcher auf dem Label Musical Freedom, einem Sublabel von Spinnin’ Records, erschien. Im März brachte Garrix dann gleich zwei Tracks heraus: Einen Remix des Songs Stellar ''von Daddy’s Groove, sowie eine Zusammenarbeit mit Jay Hardway mit dem Namen ''Error 404. Wenige Wochen bevor Martin Garrix' zweite Solo-Single Animals erschien, wurde noch ein Track, der in Zusammenarbeit mit TV Noise entstand und Just Some Loops ''heißt, veröffentlicht. Ende September erschien der Martin Garrix Remix von ''Project T, einem Track von Sander van Doorn, Dimitri Vegas und Like Mike. Ein kommerzieller Erfolg gelang ihm mit seiner zweiten Soloveröffentlichung Animals. Die Single erschien am 17. Juni 2013 und stieg bis auf Platz 3 der niederländischen Charts. In Belgien und Großbritannien erreichte sie Platz 1. Auch in anderen europäischen Ländern konnte sich Animals als Hit etablieren. Es erreichte die Top 5 in der Schweiz, in Frankreich, in Deutschland, in Österreich und in Schweden.Chartstatistik für „Animals“ auf acharts.us Des Weiteren konnte das Lied eine Platzierung in den USA erlangen und wurde mit insgesamt sieben Platin und zwei goldenen Schallplatten ausgezeichnet. Da einige Leute Martin Garrix vorwarfen, Animals nicht selbst produziert zu haben, sah dieser sich dazu veranlasst, in einem fast 70-minütigen Video zu zeigen, wie er den Track gemacht hat.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laAEHIHAjzI Making Of Animals] bei YouTube In einem weiteren Video des Future Music Magazine, in dem der niederländische DJ erklärt, wie er seine Hitsingle produziert hat,„Martin Garrix In The Studio With Future Music“ sieht man, dass er teilweise gecrackte Software benutzt, was ihm nochmal einiges an Kritik einbrachte.„Produziert Garrix mit gecrackter Software?“ bei virtualnights.com Laut Martin Garrix basiert die Melodie in Animals auf einem seiner alten Tracks, die er nie veröffentlicht hat. Außerdem sei der Titel von dem Lied What It Is des US-amerikanischen Rappers Busta Rhymes inspiriert. Zu Animals ''erschienen Remixe von Grum, Victor Niglio, Isaac, Oliver Heldens, Jay Ronk, DirtyS und Botnek. Am 2. Dezember 2013 veröffentlichte Martin Garrix zusammen mit Jay Hardway die Single ''Wizard. Bereits nach wenigen Stunden stand das Lied in den Top-10 zahlreicher iTunes-Charts, darunter Platz 4 in Deutschland und Nummer 7 in Großbritannien.[http://www.itunescharts.net/artists/music/martin-garrix-jay-hardway/ Wizard] in den iTunes-Charts Auch in den offiziellen Single-Charts stieg der Track hoch ein, darunter waren Platz 6 in Belgien, Platz 4 in Schottland, Rang 7 in Großbritannien sowie weitere Top-100 Positionen in über 15 Ländern. In Schweden erhielt das Duo eine Goldene Schallplatte. Das offizielle Musikvideo des Big-Room-Tracks wurde innerhalb eines Jahres über 120 Millionen mal aufgerufen. „Spinnin'“ gab bekannt, dass keine bisherige Veröffentlichung so schnell auf Platz 1 der Beatport-Charts vorrückte wie Wizard. Remixe steuerten unter anderem Twoloud, Tchami, Mike Hawkins, Yellow Claw und Tom & Jame. 2014: Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Künstlern, weitere Erfolge Mit seiner Edit-Version des Bassjackers-Tracks Crackin stieg Martin Garrix in das neue Jahr ein. Mit seiner neuen Single Helicopter, die am 17. Februar 2014 zusammen mit Firebeatz erschien, konnte Martin Garrix zunächst nicht an seine Erfolge mit Animals und Wizard anknüpfen. Die Single erreichte in den Niederlanden Platz 59 der Charts, in Frankreich Platz 98 und in Belgien Platz 33. In Deutschland, der Schweiz und Österreich reichte es nicht für eine Chartplatzierung. Am 5. März erschien eine neue Solo-Veröffentlichung von Martin Garrix. Proxy wurde zum kostenlosen Download auf seiner Soundcloud-Seite angeboten.[https://soundcloud.com/martingarrix/proxy-original-mix Free-Download der Single Proxy] bei Soundcloud Garrix wollte damit seinen Fans für die Unterstützung 2013 danken. Ende März trat er auf dem Ultra Music Festival 2014 in Miami auf. Dabei präsentierte er einige neue Songs, die im Laufe des Jahres veröffentlicht werden sollen. Darunter befinden sich auch gemeinsame Werke mit Afrojack und Dillon Francis. Am 21. April 2014 erschien Tremor, eine gemeinsame Single mit Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike. Nach wenigen Tagen erreichte sie Platz 1 der Beatport-Charts. Mit Gold Skies veröffentlichten Sander van Doorn, Martin Garrix und DVBBS im Juni einen weiteren Track, der die Beatport-Charts eroberte. In den ersten Monaten des Jahres 2014 wurde bekannt, dass neben Tiësto auch Martin Garrix in das Line-Up der Sendung „BBC Radio 1’s Residency“ aufgenommen werden soll. Am 1. Mai absolvierte Garrix seine erste Sendung bei dem Sender BBC Radio 1. Bis zum 4. Dezember 2014 meldete er sich monatlich in seiner einstündigen Sendung mit „energiegeladener Partymusik und den neuesten exklusiven Tracks aus dem Studio“.Erste Folge „BBC Radio 1’s Residency“ mit Martin Garrix Nach Crackin’ erschien am 7. Juli 2014 eine weitere Edit-Version von Garrix, diesmal mit dem Track Backlash von DubVision. Ende Juli 2014 lud Garrix eine Preview des Titels Turn Up The Speakers, welcher in Zusammenarbeit mit Afrojack entstand, bei Soundcloud hoch. Das Erscheinungsdatum war der 25. August 2014. Für wenige Tage erreichte die Single Platz 1 der Beatport-Top-Ten. Mit einer ungewöhnlichen PR-Aktion kündigten Martin Garrix und MOTi Mitte September ihren neuen Track Virus ''an. Auf dem Twitter-Account der beiden Künstler wurden dazu Tweets veröffentlicht, die darauf hindeuteten, dass die DJs und Produzenten gehackt worden sein könnten.Tweet von Martin Garrix bei Twitter Auf der Webseite von Garrix flackerte jedoch ein Text im Code-Stil, der das Veröffentlichungsdatum, den 13. Oktober, bekanntgab.Website von Martin Garrix Darüber hinaus führte eine URL zu einem eine Stunde und 40 Minuten langen Video auf YouTube, das nur eine Zahlenfolge, geschrieben im Computer-Stil, zeigte.„Virus“-Video bei YouTube Im Oktober 2014 verpasste Garrix nur knapp den Einzug unter die DJ Mag Top 100 DJs Top 3 und landete auf Rang 4.DJ Mag Top 100 DJs 2014 2015: Musikalische Neuausrichtung, Trennung von „Spinnin’ Records“ Nach dem stark durch Progressive House beeinflussten Lied ''Virus begann Martin Garrix zum Jahr 2015 sich neu zu präsentieren. Am 24. Januar 2015 spielte Danny Howard beim britischen Radiosender BBC Radio 1 die Premiere von Forbidden Voices, welches starke melodische Einflüsse aufweist und nicht seinem vorher typischen Big-Room-Stil entsprach.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b04z73qx Danny Howard präsentiert Martin Garrix - Forbidden Voices]'' (englisch; abrufbar bis 21. Februar 2015) Der Song wurde ab dem 7. Februar 2015 als Dank für 10 Millionen Facebook-Likes zum kostenlosen Download angeboten.Facebook-Post zu "Forbidden Voices" Zeitgleich erhielt Martin Garrix außerdem ein neues Logo.Webseite von Martin Garrix mit neuem Logo Anfang März 2015 wurde eine Kollaboration mit dem US-amerikanischen Sänger Usher angekündigt. Das Release erfolgte am 17. März 2015. Bereits Wochen vorher erschien ein Live-Mitschnitt von ''Don’t Look Down ''im Internet. Anfangs wurde vermutet, dass die Vocals vom schwedischen Popsänger John Martin stammen. Des Weiteren wurde der Musikstil bereits früh mit dem des Produzenten Kygo verglichen. Bereits eine Woche nach der Veröffentlichung stand das Lied in der oberen Charthälfte zahlreicher Länder, darunter in Deutschland, Österreich und den Niederlanden. Das offizielle Musikvideo zeigte bereits nach 24 Stunden über eine Millionen Aufrufe. Bei seinem Auftritt beim Ultra Music Festival in Miami Ende März 2015 spielte Martin Garrix mehrere unveröffentlichte neue Songs. Für Aufsehen sorgten insbesondere ein von ihm produzierter Track im Future House Stil und der lang erwartete Song ''Rewind Repeat It, der bereits Mitte des Jahres 2014 in Zusammenarbeit mit dem britischen Singer-Songwriter Ed Sheeran angekündigt wurde und für zahlreiche Gerüchte verantwortlich ist. Des Weiteren regte der Moment, bei den Garrix während Tiëstos Set live auf der Bühne erschien und sie gemeinsam ihre kommenden Single The Only Way Is Up spielten Gesprächsstoff an. Die Performance des Liedes Don't Look Down, bei der der Sänger Usher live auf der Bühne erschien, brach einen Ultra-Music-Rekord. Denn nie zuvor zählte das Internet mehr Zuschauer über Online-Streams, als während dieses Live-Auftritts. Am Anfang April 2015 äußerte sich Garrix erstmals wieder zur lang erwarteten Zusammenarbeit mit David Guetta und gab bekannt, welcher Track seines Ultra-Music-Festival-Set es sei. Dabei handelte es sich um ein Stück, das im Gegensatz seiner vorherigen Progressive-House-Lieder wieder Merkmale des Big-Room- sowie auch des French-House aufwies. Ein Releasedate wurde nicht bekannt gegeben. Jedoch erschien am 4. Mai 2015 seine Zusammenarbeit mit Tiësto The Only Way is Up als Single. Sie fand bereits 2014 als Tonspur mit den Titeln Voices und Kindergarten ihren Weg im Internet. Das offizielle Musikvideo entsteht in Kooperation mit dem Unternehmen hinter der Limonade 7 Up und wird jeweils einen Auftritt der beiden DJs in einer Wüste zeigen. Parallel wurde auch bekanntgegeben, dass 7 Up auch in Zukunft als Sponsor für Garrix in Erscheinung treten würde. Des Weiteren erschien auch eine Special Edition ihres Getränks mit seinem Namen als „Tropical Version“. Vorher erschien jedoch am 21. Mai 2015 seine Kollaboration mit dem schwedischen DJ und Produzenten Avicii. Dabei handelt es sich um den Titel Waiting for Love bei dem fälschlicherweise lange Zeit ausgegangen wurde, dass die Vocals vom US-amerikanischen Singer-Songwriter John Legend stammen würden. Obwohl Garrix, wie bei den Avicii-Singles üblich, nicht erwähnt wurde machte sich der Titel als Collab seine Wege durch das Internet und wurde ein großer Erfolg. Sie erreichten unter anderem Platz eins in Schweden sowie die Top-10 in Dänemark, Österreich und seinem Heimatland, den Niederlanden. Ende August 2015 veröffentlichte Garrix seinen lang angekündigten Remix des Liedes Can’t Feel My Face des US-Rappers The Weeknd auf SoundCloud. Bereits vorab erschienen mehrere Mitschnitte seiner Live-Auftritte, bei denen er dieses Lied spielte. Zwar wurde sein Mix stark mit dem Stil des Produzenten MOTi verglichen, der Track wurde aber dennoch positiv aufgegriffen. Es erschien ebenfalls ein Remix-Video auf YouTube, in dem Szenen seines Sets beim EDC-Vegas zusammen mit Teilen des offiziellen Musikvideos zu sehen sind. Am 27. August 2015 verkündete Garrix über Instagram, dass seine Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Management „MusicAllstars Management“ sowie dem Label „Spinnin’ Records“ beendet sei, er jedoch bereits an neuen Projekten arbeite. Garrix gab bekannt, dass er durch die 360°-Verträge beinahe alle Rechte an seinen Liedern verloren hätte. Ein Versuch diese zurückzukaufen, wie es Steve Angello im Vorjahr bei „Columbia“ tat, scheiterte. Des Weiteren waren die Verträge ebenfalls schuld daran, dass Garrix’ Mitarbeit an Aviciis Erfolgstrack Waiting For Love nicht auf der Single erwähnt wurde.„Martin Garrix trennt sich von Spinnin' Records“ auf Dance-Charts Laut seinem ausführlichen Instagram-Statement scheint sein US-amerikanischer Manager Scooter Braun nicht von der Trennung betroffen zu sein und auch seine PR-Agentur „The Media Nanny“ wird nicht erwähnt. Neuigkeiten soll es vor allem im Rahmen des Amsterdam Dance Events geben.„Martin Garrix trennt sich von Spinnin' Records und Music Allstars“ auf Houseblogger Einen Tag nach Garrix’ Statement äußerte sich Eelko van Kooten, Mitglied von „Spinnin’ Records“, zu der ganzen Sache. Er erklärte, dass sie auf Grund seines Erfolges in den letzten Monaten im engen Kontakt zu Martijn und seinem Team standen, um die aktuellen, immer noch bestehenden, Verträge anzupassen. Des Weiteren wären sie bereit gewesen, Martijns Wunsch zu ermöglichen und die aktuellen Verträge zu seinen Gunsten neu zu verhandeln. Dabei bestätigten sie auch den Wechsel des Besitzes. Dennoch entschied sich Martijn die Zusammenarbeit unmittelbar einseitig zu beenden. Sie beschrieben die Begleitung Martijns von einem unbekannten, höchst talentierten Künstler zu einem weltberühmten Star als eine großartige Erfahrung.„Martin-Garrix-Statement von Spinnin' Records“ auf Dance-Charts Diskografie Alben EPs Singles Single-Chartplatzierungen Weitere Single-Veröffentlichungen als Produzent und Songwriter 2014: * Crackin’Co-Produktion Crackin’ (Bassjackers) * BacklashCo-Produktion Backlash (DubVision) Remixe 2012: * Your Body (Christina Aguilera) * Midnight Sun 2.0 (Roy Gates) 2013: * Stellar (Daddy’s Groove) * Project T (Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vs. Sander van Doorn) * Animals (Martin Garrix; mit Victor Niglio) 2014: * Crackin’ (Bassjackers) * Backlash (DubVision) * Can’t Feel My Face (The Weeknd) Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe |} Trivia Mit dem deutschen DJ und Musiks-Produzent "Kevin Minasch" hat Garrix 2 Hands Up Tracks Komponiert, indem einmal die Kinder-Serie Alfred-Quak "Warum Bin Ich So Fröhlich" und The Legend of Zelda mit dem Titel "Saria's Song" besser bekannt als Lost Woods. Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Website Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:House-Produzent Kategorie:Niederländischer Musiker Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Niederländer Kategorie:Geboren 1996 Kategorie:Mann